


Is This Crack or a Rare Pair?

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Nanites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a discussion on Tumblr about the definition of crack vs rare pair.  It was suggested that true crack would be Bass x Ben's ghost.  I messed with the idea and came up with this nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Crack or a Rare Pair?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



"Aren't you dead?" Bass asked. He tried to shove himself off the floor, but Ben sat on his chest, pinning him down. 

"You fucked me, Bass. Killed me. Killed my son. I died in my daughter's arms and now she's a mess. You really fucked me." 

"Um... Sorry." Bass said. "I just wanted the damn lights on. It all got a little out of control." 

"You fucked my wife too, didn't you? 'Prisoner' for eight years but not a mark on her." 

Bass pushed upward again, annoyed now, and tried to move Ben off of him. No one knew about him and Rachel. Clearly his brain was screwing with him again. Whatever. No one could sass like Bass and if he was talking to himself he might as well fire both barrels. 

"Yeah I did. If I'd been able to watch TV maybe I wouldn't have had to nail your wife and brother for entertainment. I'd already built an empire. I just needed my two queens for my kingdom. Charlie's going to be first lady of the Monroe Republic part two. Feeling left out, you selfish prick? Fuck you."

Ben cocked his head to the side like a thoughtful dog. "Fucking," Ben said. "All your thoughts are of fucking. Fuck me too, Bass." 

Bass gave up the struggle to sit up. "What it is with your crazy ass family and my dick? It's like you beg me to spurt hatred in you." 

"I already hate you," Ben said. "Spurt love in me." 

Bass stared at the ceiling and muttered, "You drop acid a couple of times in high school and sometimes shit just gets weird." 

Ben ground his ass against Bass chest and licked his lips in a manner he probably thought was seductive. 

"Holy shit, I am begging you to stop," Bass said. 

"Make love to me," Ben said. "I'll give you just what you want if you give me this experience." 

Bass laughed. Fuck it. This was crazy; he was crazy; it was all just a dream anyway. If Ben wanted deep dicking it wasn't like his brain was going to let him do anything else at the moment so why the hell not? He'd had weirder fantasies after an anime binge. 

________________________________________________

 

Ben lay exhausted and spread eagle on the linoleum with a loopy grin on his face. The tiles near him were warped and the ones beneath him scorched. Bass pulled his pants back on with a smile. If you were going to dream, might as well make it good. 

"Alright," Bass said. "I fucked you good and solid. Let me wake up now."

Ben didn't answer, but turned to look at Bass questioningly.

"You said you'd give me what I want," Bass said. Anger burned within him. His damn brain was so unreliable. He just wanted to wake up. To wake up and smash something. 

"You have it," Ben said. 

"No," screamed Bass. "I don't. I'm still here."

Ben burst into flames. His body thrashed and flailed on the ground as the fire engulfed him. Bass took a step back, driven away by the heat. He bumped against someone and spun to confront the new threat. 

Ben, unharmed, or at least something in the form of Ben, had been behind him. He said, "You wanted power. We have given it to you for now. You will give us more experiences if you wish to keep it."

**Author's Note:**

> In case it didn't come through, Ghost Ben is a nanite manifestation, much like Synth-ia or Aaron's encounter with Ghost Ben. I'm not sure where that puts this on the crack vs rare pair scale since that makes it slightly more canon adjacent. Debates about crack vs rare pair are welcome in the comments. You can comment on the story too if you'd like. :)


End file.
